


Bubbles

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bubble Bath, Champagne, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Stephen and Tony are classy and they know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: When Tony arrives home after a long and unpleasant day of work, he finds relief in the form of his husband, Stephen.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Bubbles

Tony came home to the condo past eight. He unlocked the front door and made his way inside, suddenly overwhelmed by how grateful he felt to be gone from the office. The twelve-hour day he endured had felt more like a year, but it was necessary for substantial progress within Stark Industries. 

There had not been a sound from Stephen yet as Tony made his way through their home. After dropping off his keys in the marble foyer, Tony slowly ambled past the chef’s kitchen which managed to gleam temptingly even in the darkness. It was still early for his husband to be asleep, but Tony did not dare call out his name for fear of possibly waking him up. 

Then Tony entered the living room to sit down for a moment’s rest, fighting off the desire to sleep and only wake up when he felt like it. But before he sat down on the elongated velvet couch that faced the modern fireplace, his phone beeped with a text message. 

Tony’s face bloomed quietly with a smile as he read the short message from Stephen. _In the bathroom._

After typing back a reply that announced his speedy arrival, Tony exited the expansive living area and headed to the back of the condo for their master bedroom. He walked through the hall, passing by pictures of art he and Stephen had carefully curated for their collection over the years, then went through the double doors of their retreat.

Throwing a quick glance to the king-sized upholstered bed, Tony threw the thought of jumping into it away. What he needed more than anything right now, even more than the sweet embrace of sleep, was his husband. 

As it turned out, Tony made the absolute best decision by coming into the bathroom. 

Soaking gracefully in their oversized porcelain tub was Stephen. A thousand bubbles of soft soap covered his body like clothing. His bare shoulders and neck, untouched by water, teased Tony mercilessly with their graceful beauty. 

“Hey handsome,” Stephen said, his piercing green eyes locked lovingly onto Tony. 

What was before him was almost too much to believe. Tony focused on the image of his breathtaking husband in order to remember it forever. The wall behind the tub was entirely made of glass, and the curtain that usually covered it at this time was pushed far away, allowing the sight of Manhattan to encapsulate Stephen perfectly. 

“You’re the best sight I’ve seen all day,” Tony said, his face nearly collapsing as he emitted an entirely grateful smile. 

Stephen shifted slightly in his position, sensually rolling his shoulders like a perfect little wave. 

“Then come join me up close.” 

Tony suddenly realized how painfully constricting his suit felt, and how much he desperately needed to be rid of it. 

Once Tony undid his tie, he dropped it to the floor and climbed out of his stiff dress shoes. Then he slid off his gray suit jacket, unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his shirt, and dropped his slacks. The last things left to go were his boxer-briefs and his dress socks, which took no time at all to remove. 

Tony stood nude in front of Stephen for a couple of lingering moments, then made the move to enter the tub. He swung his right leg over the edge and sighed softly as his skin became coated in delightfully hot water. After bringing his other leg in, Tony carefully dropped his body down completely. 

Unable to help himself, Tony let out a deep groan of relief as he settled comfortably into the tub. 

“I figured you would be tired once you got home,” Stephen said in his smooth, flowing voice that could always calm Tony no matter how stressed or exhausted he was. 

“You always come up with amazing ideas,” Tony said. “And I see another great one next to you.”

Already knowing what Tony was referring to, Stephen reached his hand out to the small gold end table that held a chilled bottle of champagne and two sparkling glasses. Using his soap-covered arm, Stephen filled the glasses and handed one to Tony who accepted it in relief. Their glasses softly clinked as they toasted to each other. 

“I missed you so much today, darling,” Tony said. “I hope your day was much better than mine.” 

“You could say it was pretty average,” Stephen said. “I really missed you as well. I’m sorry you had a lot of stress to deal with.”

“It’s all forgotten now, thanks to this.”

They finished the champagne Stephen had served them, their senses deepening more into relaxation. As Tony leaned his back against the tub, he intertwined his legs with Stephen’s. The warmth he felt from Stephen’s skin was even more pleasant and searing than the water in their tub.

Tony closed his eyes for a few moments, then listened as the water rippled. He could feel Stephen moving towards him and he opened his eyes again. He felt his breath taken away as Stephen floated over to his side of the tub. 

Opening his arms up, Tony sighed happily as Stephen molded himself into the space left for him. Laying partially on his side, Stephen pressed his bare muscular body completely against his husband. Then Stephen moved his hand up and left it laying on Tony’s broad chest, lightly and teasingly twirling a few of Tony’s chest hairs. 

Time was on their side as they continued to enjoy their bath and its rejuvenating qualities. Stephen stretched upward a bit and planted soft kisses along Tony’s neck, not stopping for even a second. There was no reservation on Tony’s part as he snuck his hand through the water and grabbed a handful of Stephen’s plump rear-end. The thought of making love right now in their current spot was entirely tempting, but then Tony’s eyelids began to weaken, which Stephen noticed. 

“I know it’s a little early, but do you think you’re ready for bed yet?” Stephen asked quietly, dropping his head down and laying on Tony’s firm shoulder.

Tony nodded his head, nuzzling against Stephen. They waited for a few more minutes, holding onto each other until the water began to grow cool. Stephen reached for the bottom of the tub and pulled on the plug. Then he and Tony leisurely stood up and toweled themselves off, ultimately using a hairdryer so they were completely dry and warm. 

After changing into sleeping clothes and commencing with their usual nighttime routines, both men were ready for sleep. Standing at each side of the bed that belonged to them, Stephen and Tony crept onto the mattress and slid underneath the sheets. 

Repeating the same pose from their perfect time in the tub, Tony rested gratefully on his back as Stephen curled up into him. Not even caring that his arm would be trapped underneath Stephen’s weight, Tony wrapped it around his husband’s lower back, holding him tightly against his body, needing to know that he was close and protected by him. 

“I’m so tired it feels like it could be any time right now,” Tony said into the air, earning a laugh from Stephen. 

“And it especially does not seem at all like it’s only a little past nine,” Stephen replied. 

“When did you and I get so old?” Tony asked teasingly, not meaning the question in any way. 

“I love what we are,” Stephen murmured into the fabric of Tony’s sleeping shirt. 

Pulling Stephen even closer to himself, Tony said, “I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 

The night began to pull them inch by inch, and somewhere along the course of it, Tony had been given the best sleep he’d ever experienced. 

When he woke up in the morning, sharply refocused and feeling as if he were ten years younger, he looked first at Stephen, who began to stir as well. They had separated from their tight embrace during the night and now both of them lay on their sides facing each other. 

As Stephen awoke, he smiled warmly at Tony and said, “Good morning.” 

Tony knew it always would be.


End file.
